The present invention pertains to food processors or the like and, in particular, to an auxiliary, inner mixing bowl therefor.
Food processors are well known in the art. Broadly speaking, they include a drive motor to which is attached a rotatable cutting tool. The food to be processed is fed to the cutting tool which can perform any one of a number of different functions. By way of example, the food may be chopped, ground, sliced or the like. The processed food is then received within a removable bowl that is mounted on the processor.
The prior art structures have, for the most part, been relatively efficient in their desired purpose. That is, the food is properly processed. However, with the prior art food processors there is a continuing problem of the processed food finding its way about the motor shaft and into the motor housing, thereby having a propensity to cause serious damage to what is probably the most expensive component of the apparatus. Moreover, with the prior art devices, when using the singularly provided mixing bowl, the same must be completely disassembled and cleaned prior to the next use thereof; especially when non-compatible foods, or foods which must be maintained separate and apart, are to be processed.